The Girls Guide To: Hell's Bakery
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Dean and Sam are about to embark on their most dangerous mission yet: Baking a cake. Part of the Girls Guide Series...


A/n: This is just little piece of fluff that I wrote to take my mind of mid-terms, crazy professors, insane schools schedules, and parents that make you want to scream. Hope you enjoy !!!

* * *

It was a legendary day in the Winchester Household for Sam and Dean Winchester were baking a cake. The fire department had already been called just to give them a little warning curtsey of Autumn and all the ingredients were arranged on the counter in a nice neat little pile.

"We can do this." Sam said with a firm nod of his head as he glanced at his brother. Both he and Dean glared behind them as they heard a little snort come from the kitchen door.

"Thanks for the support." Sam said his words practically oozing with sarcasm.

"No problem, just remember when John beats you to death for ruining Kelly's birthday I had nothing to do with it." Autumn warned as she walked out of the kitchen with a smug smile on her face.

"Forget about her, lets get to work." Dean turned to stare at the ingredients and he felt himself turn a little pale there were an awful lot of ingredients to this cake maybe they should just do what Dad said and buy her one.

"What's the first step?" Dean asked, a defiant look in his eyes as he took a deep breath, mentally humming 'Enter the Sandman' to himself.

"Coat the nuts and chocolate chips with 1 tablespoon of cake mix; set aside for later." Sam read as he glanced at the little red book.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Dean said as him and Sam shared an identical grin, there was nothing to this cooking thing, they could do it with their eyes closed.

"Dammit, the nuts have to be chopped before they can be coated." Dean felt this grin falter a little but how hard could it be? He could chop up demons so those little tiny nuts shouldn't be any problem. With a cutting board and a sizeable knife in hand, they attacked the nuts sending them flying all directions pelting against the doors and windows. So much for not making a mess.

"Owww." Dean shrieked as a piece of a nut few up jabbing him right in the eye. He turned to glare at the snickering Sam. "Shut up and finishing coating." He growled as he grabbed a pot of the rack and put it over his head as he glared at the nuts.

"Get ready you little son –of-bitches here comes Dean!" With that said, the Winchester brothers got the dangerous job of chopping.

Twenty minutes later, they were happy to report that there was not another walnut induced injury in sight and the first task was finished.

"Alright Sammy. What's the next step?" Dean asked his bravo coming about after the walnut shaped hit it took.

"The next step is combining cake mix with eggs, oil, water, vanilla, pudding mix, and sour cream." Sam said as he peered at the recipe box. "That's almost all of the ingredients that a good thing right?" he asked frowning.

Dean arched an eyebrow "You're asking me?"

Sam let out a sigh as pinched the bridge of his nose in-between in his fingers. "Right."

Dean elbowed his brother in the side as he got a large bowl out the cabinet. "Don't look so worried this will turn out fine. I promise!" I hope! He added silently.

Sam groaned. "Would you go and say that for now it's all over with. You jinxed us!"

He glared. "I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not"

They both whipped around at the sound of a throat being cleared, to find a highly amused Autumn leaning against the kitchen door.

"How's it going boys?" She asked that smug smile still painted on her face.

"Well genius here decided to promise." Sam glared pointing at a confused and highly irritated Dean.

"Oh." Autumn winced. "I'll see if I can find a fire extinguisher somewhere, nice going Dean." She added over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen just in time to avid the handful of nuts Dean threw at her retreating form.

"I didn't jinx anything." Dean muttered to himself as he dumped the ingredients into the bowl he took out only moments ago with a scowl.

When it came time to add the eggs to bowl, that's where everything started to go downhill for the Winchester brothers.

"I'll get them you start mixing." Sam said as he made his way to the refrigerator quickly digging out the carton of eggs. He let out a shriek as he slipped on the handful of walnuts that Dean had stupidly thrown at Autumn only seconds before.

He winced as one by one he heard the eggs cracking on the beige title floor. He opened his eyes and looked at the slimy yellow mess on the floor and than at the livid Dean.

"Nice going genius." He muttered sarcastically even as he helped him brother off the floor.

"Now what?" Sam asked checking the egg carton for survivors, unfortunately there was none.

"We just skip the eggs and move on." Dean said ignoring his brother's incredulous look. Sam was no Betty Crocker but even he knew you need to have the eggs in the cake.

When he told his brother as much Dean just waved his hand in the air and muttered what sounded like "Pffft." Before officially shutting down the conversation. Sam sighed; this was going to be a disaster.

"We can do this." Dean reminded them, albeit weakly. No wonder Sam wasn't convinced. In fact, he was almost 110 percent positive they couldn't do this.

Still Winchester men never say quit so Dean mixed the two bowls together while Sam greased the cake pan and after that was done, they poured the batter in.

The smiled at the each other. That didn't go so bad. This cooking thing wasn't so bad after all. They thought as they slid the pan into the oven with a renewed sense of confidence.

So far so good.

"All we got left to do now is make the glaze." Sam said dropping the recipe box back down on the counter. "All we have to do is add these three ingredients together and stir."

Dean shrugged how hard could it possibly be?

Alas, at first, it wasn't too difficult but you know what they say appearances can be deceiving. Oh it was deceiving all all right, they thought they had it all under control until a potholder caught fire on the stovetop sending the boys into panic.

Sam quickly grabbed pair of to tongs from the draw and threw the burning potholder into the sink while Dean doused it with the handy container of salt before turning the faucet on. By the time, they averted that near catastrophe their glaze had boiled over on the stovetop creating a sticky mess.

Autumn was going to kill them, for messing up her kitchen.

"This cooking thing isn't all that it's cracked up to be," Dean grumbled trying not the think of the soon to be furious Autumn as he turned the stove off completely.

They grinned when the timer went off signaling the cake was ready. Cautiously they peered into the oven.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Sam asked wearily poking it with a fork; they both jumped back as the cake let out a whoosh of air and sunk down into the pan. It looked like a giant raspberry donut.

Grabbing the dishtowel since the potholder was out of commission Dean lifted the pan from the oven frowning at his deformed looking cake.

"Lets just put it into the glass thingy and than we'll drizzle it with the glaze add a few more raspberries and no will be able to tell the difference." Dean advised.

When that was done and the kitchen was cleaned to the best of their ability they stood back and admired their handwork, both coming to the same conclusion that they were never going to step foot into the kitchen again.

Just as they were about to trash, the miserable looking excuse for a cake the birthday girl just happened to walk through the front door, chatting loudly with Bobby and Fred.

Dean and Sam groaned looking at each other. They had two options and neither was very pleasant: they could either bring the cake out, try to make a run for it as John tried to murder them or they could or they could stand around and wait for Autumn to see the disaster area her kitchen had become.

They gulped as Fred stuck her head in the kitchen door. "John says it time to bring out the cake." She whispered quickly.

Dean and Sam grabbed the glass platter the cake was on mumbling there prayers as the walked out of the kitchen, wincing as everyone on began to sing happy birthday. This is going to be a disaster. Dean thought miserably.

And a Disaster it was!

Just as Dean was about to set the horribly deformed cake on the table , the attack of the walnuts struck again sending him and Sam flat on their ass , while the cake landed on the birthday girl –much to horror.

Sam nearly broke down in tears and cried at their rotten luck, were there any hidden rabbits foots around somewhere he didn't know about ?

Dean on the other hand glared down at the ground.

"Fucking Walnuts." He muttered.

Autumn sighed, just another day at Hunter's House. Everyday more crazy than the last.

Gotta love it.

* * *

Hehe... I hoped you liked it... It was fun to write and just a nice little mixture of mindless fluff and humor.

Thanks for reading, and hope you review.

D.


End file.
